There are several existing patents that relate to different techniques for folding a sheet material into a three dimensional object. The following are examples of some uncovered prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,630 issued to Remer reveals a pattern of folds which produce a pyramid shape. The pyramid shape may be used for the storage of three-dimensional objects. U.S. Pat. No. D166,894 issued to Whitney describes a highly curved, open-topped container for items like cosmetics. With regards to the Remer and Whitney patents, it is noted that the folding patterns shown in these references is relatively simple and directed to the use of the object for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. D407,663 issued to MacDonald describes an ornamental design for an ornament. It represents a relatively simple array of curves, created by bending the medium and then securing to a center point. The MacDonald ornament involves curved surfaces whereas the concepts of the present invention relate to an array of flat triangular planes.
U.S. Pat. No. D469,481 issued to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. D547,395 issued to Yaguchi, describes the construction of an ornamental origami toy. U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,979 issued to Trunbull describes the creation of an origami toy aircraft.
The Lewis, Yaguch, and Trunbull patents are for specific ornamental shapes described as “toys” and not the folding pattern of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D76,164 issued to Smith is described as a paper bird puzzle which is created from a square of paper which is then folded using the origami technique. U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,421 issued to Coughlin is a more complex puzzle. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0168449A1 issued to Summers describes a flavored sheet which is then folded into a three-dimensional shape intended to be educational. The Smith, Coughlin and Summers patents are intended to be used as educational puzzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,378 issued to Braithwaite describes a method for the production of a folded shape starting with a flat circular flexible material. The material is inserted into a complex array of triangular planes. Folds are somehow impressed into the material which can then be further processed into a decorative symmetrical object.
Braithwaite's decorative symmetrical object bears no resemblance to the concepts of the present invention. Most importantly, it is based on a circular-shaped material, and lacks the complexity of triangular planes incorporated into the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,601 B1 issued to Ward and U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,426 B1 issued to Olson et al. describe the creation of a pre-printed cube for advertising (Ward) or photo display (Olson et al.). The Ward and Olson patents are cube-shaped while the concepts of the present invention relates to a flat sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,871 B2 issued to Hecker describes the creation of an easel which holds advertising or photos. The Hecker patent is for an object designed to hold another object for visual purposes and therefore bears no similarity to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,885 issued to Paterson describes a method and apparatus for folding sheet metals with tessellated patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,605 B2 issued to Gitlin et al. describes a method of bending sheet metal to form three-dimensional structures. The Paterson and Gitlin et al. patents describe methods and apparatus for performing folds, but does not teach the concepts of the present invention as they relate to using a new folding pattern that provides a sturdy three dimensional structure.